Tsundere Otouto
by S type
Summary: Malaysia menginap beberapa hari di rumah Nesia karena suatu pekerjaan (entah apa itu). dan siapa sangka adiknya yang jaim kepadanya itu melakukan hal yang (menurut Nesia) manis sebagai seorang adik?/Fem!Indo x Male!Malay keep scrolling!


BRUKK!

Nesia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa. Ia mengeluh pelan. Seminggu ini ia selalu sibuk. Terutama hari ini, hari minggu. Dimana orang-orang tengah bersantai dan berjalan-jalan ia malah harus bekerja lembur di kantornya. Ia sungguh lelah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bersantai atau beristirahat beberapa hari saja.

Nesia melihat jam. Ia tersentak kaget saat melihat sekarang pukul 22:30 malam. Ia benar-benar lembur hari ini. Besok ia harus bekerja lagi. Nesia pun menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia adalah seorang personifikasi Negara. Ia harus menjalankannya, walaupun terkadang iri sendiri dengan rakyatnya, bisa hidup bebas, menikah dan mempunyai anak.

"Ndon..Indon..!" Panggil seorang pemuda. Menyadarkan lamunan Nesia. Nesia menengok kebelakang. ia langsung tersenyum.

"Tumben, ada apa Malon~?" Kata Nesia pada sang adik lelakinya, Malaysia. Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Indonesia. Sifatnya juga Tsundere pada sang kakak.

"Dari mana saja?" Tanya Malaysia tajam pada kakaknya. Nesia pura-pura berpikir. "Kemarin juga, jangan-jangan kau sedang berkencan dengan cowok?" Lanjut pertanyaan Malaysia.

Kali ini Nesia sweatdrop. Pertanyaan adiknya kelewatan. Apa Malaysia nggak mikir, dirinya yang memasang wajah kelelahan ini dibilang baru saja berkencan? Dengan siapa pula? Dan oh,ya, kemarin, malam minggu, Nesia juga kerja lembur, sampai di rumah pun ia tetap melanjutkan kerjanya sampai begadang. Malaysia masih menatap Nesia dengan tatapan menusuk dan tajam, sebuah tatapan yang mungkin hampir sama bila seorang suami yang menatap istrinya yang baru pulang dari…?!

"O-oi, biasa aja dong natapnya" Kata Nesia merinding menatap tatapan adiknya. Bukannya menghilang, tatapannya malah makin tajam. Ada gurat kebencian juga disana. Oke, cukup bercandanya, ya?!

"Ya,deh, ya deh! Tadi dan kemarin aku kerja LEMBUR. Puas?" Nesia mengaku jujur. Malaysia menggeleng. Belum puas. Buktinya?!

Nesia mengeluarkan dokumen-dokumen yang seharian ini ia kerjakan dari tasnya, dan memperlihatkannya ke Malaysia sebagai tanda bukti. Tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari Malaysia mulai menghilang. Malaysia mengangguk, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Nesia mendengus sebal. Kenapa Malaysia bisa berada dirumahnya? Ini dikarenakan tugas dari bos Malaysia untuk tinggal di Indonesia selama sekitar 10 hari. Dan baru 3 hari ini Malaysia menginap. jujur saja, Nesia senang. Walaupun begitu ia terganggu juga karena sifat Malaysia yang terlalu protektif padanya. Dan, kenapa hanya NESIA?!

Hentikan pikiranmu yang semakin kacau, Nesia. Lebih baik kau mandi dan beristirahatlah. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Nesia saat ini, mandi supaya segar dan segera beristirahat di kamarnya, yang bersebelahan dengan kamar adiknya yang sedang menginap ini.

.

* * *

><p>Tsundere Otouto<p>

Summary: Malaysia menginap beberapa hari di rumah Nesia karena suatu pekerjaan (entah apa itu). dan siapa sangka adiknya yang jaim kepadanya itu melakukan hal yang (menurut Nesia) manis sebagai seorang adik?

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Tepatnya milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Saya cuman punya cerita ini.

HOLY WARNING! : Fem!Indo x Male!Malay, Melayucest, Sister/Brother complex. Maaf bila ada typo yang mengganggu.

A/N: huruf yang _italic _itu dalam pikiran. Malaysia nggak pakai kacamata disini ._.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gak suka? Tetep baca sampai akhir setelah itu beri flame biar greget :v

.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya, Nesia bangun dan bergegas mandi, setelah itu membuat sarapan. Karena kemarin ia lembur, maka boss berbaik hati memberi waktu istirahat untuk Nesia. Ia hari ini masuk agak siangan dari biasanya. Nesia masuk ke kamar Malaysia, hendak membangunkan adiknya. Namun saat ia masuk ke kamarnya, Malaysia tak ada. Hanya ada laptop yang menyala diatas meja kamarnya. Nesia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.<p>

Kalau begitu, Malaysia dimana?

Nesia celingak-celinguk di kamar Malaysia, siapa tahu ia menyempil di lemari atau rak-rak buku. Oh, pikiran Nesia mulai tak waras. "Mau ngapain kau disini?" Ucap seseorang di telinga Nesia yang mengagetkannya setengah hidup.

"Gyaaaa!-?! Malon, ngagetin aja!" Seru Nesia berbalik dan mendorong Malaysia yang dekat sekali dengannya.

"Kau sendiri, mau apa ke kamarku?" Tanya Malaysia yang wajahnya hanya berjarak 5 cm saja dari wajah Nesia, yang wajahnya sudah merah padam duluan.

"Hanya mau membangunkanmu.." Ujar Nesia salah tingkah. Kenapa wajahnya sedekat ini dengan Malaysia?

"Aku sudah bangun, kok. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Malaysia yang tangannya perlahan menggapai kening Nesia. Nesia makin gugup. Nesia sendiri bingung dengan pertanyaan Malaysia. 'kau kenapa?'

Nesia menutup matanya gugup. Tangan melaysia sudah mendarat di kening Nesia.

"Panas!"

"!?"

"Kau panas sekali Indon! "Kata Malaysia yang menarik lengan Nesia dan membawa dirinya masuk ke kamar Nesia. Nesia bingung, wajahnya memang panas. Dan apa ia benar-benar sakit? Kalau iya, itu buruk. Beberapa jam lagi ia harus kerja dan pulang lembur lagi. Nesia takut saat Malaysia tiba-tiba membawa dirinya masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di kasur dengan kasar.

Malaysia keluar kamar sedangkan Nesia hanya bisa pasrah di tempat. _Mau apa lagi nih anak.._batin Nesia. Tak sampai 3 menit Malaysia sudah kembali ke mengambil kompres dan segera menaruhnya di atas dahi Nesia. Ternyata itu toh..Nesia kira ia mau diapa-apakan..hush! Nesia buru-buru menepis pikiran absurd itu.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau sampai bisa sakit,sih?!" Bentak Malaysia tiba-tiba yang membuat Nesia hampir jungkir balik. "…" Nesia tak menjawab namun memalingkan wajahnya dari Malaysia. Malaysia yang menatap Nesia kini menghela napas.

"Jawab." Kata Malaysia dengan nada tajam. Diam-diam Nesia menelan ludah. Kenapa Malaysia ini seakan-akan adalah kakaknya?! "…" Nesia masih tak menjawab. Ia masih ragu. Malaysia mencari cara agar Nesia mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu_._"Ancam Malaysia yang sekarang telah di atas Nesia sambil menyerinyai. Nesia menelan ludah dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Malaysia. "L-Lembur kerja! Jujur,deh!" Kata Nesia ngeri. Melihat wajah jujur-takut Nesia, Malaysia langsung percaya.

"Ya sudah." Kata Malaysia seraya duduk disamping kakaknya. Kemudian Malaysia mengucapkan- atau hampir bisa dibilang membisikkan sesuatu, dan untungnya Nesia masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Sesibuk apapun jaga kesehatanmu, Ndon. Bikin cemas orang saja."

Nesia diam. Ia senang karena dirinya di perhatikan oleh adiknya yang paling –akrab- err..pasti kalian tahu apa maksudnya. Nesia melihat keluar jendela. Mendung. Pagi begini sudah mendung. Pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Lama kelamaan matanya terasa berat, dan perlahan-lahan menutup. Nesia tidur disamping Malaysia yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan uhuksayanguhuk layaknya seorang adik pada kakaknya.

"…_.Ukh..sekarang jam berapa,ya.."_

"_Ini dimana.."_

"_Oh aku ingat, aku sedang sakit ya, di kamarku."_

"…"

"_Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"_

"_!"_

Nesia membuka matanya. Ia langsung terduduk. Ia melihat jendela yang tertutup. Di dengarnya suara hujan deras dari luar. Nesia melihat ke jendela. Hujan deras, disertai angin dan petir. Nesia melihat jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Pukul 14.32, sudah jam 2 siang, berarti ia tak bekerja. Nesia ingin mencari Malaysia, namun kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tidur. Tapi ia tak mau sendiri. Ia harus mencari Malaysia. Ia mau ditemani Malaysia.

Dengan langkah gontai Nesia mencari Malaysia yang akhirnya ketemu di ruang TV. Malaysia sedang asyik minum kopi sambil mengetik di laptopnya."Malon.." Ucap Nesia sambil menghampiri adiknya. Malaysia menengok dan sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Nesia.

"Sudah bangun, Indon?" Tanya Malaysia yang kini tertuju pada kakaknya. Nesia ingin mengangguk namun kepalanya pusing lagi, dan ia pun ambruk. "In-Indon, masih sakit, ya?!kenapa kau kesini,sih!?" Seru Malaysia panik.

Tanpa meminta izin dari kakaknya Malaysia langsung menggendong Nesia ala bridal style ke kamarnya dan langsung membaringkannya. Saat di gendong Nesia jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil kan makanan untukmu." Tak berapa lama kemudian pun Malaysia sudah kembali lagi sambil membawakan makanan untuk Nesia.

"_Terimakasih.."_Ingin sekali Nesia mengucapkan kata itu, namun seperti ada yang menghambatnya. Jadi Nesia hanya menatap Malaysia.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku sudah minta izin boss-mu untuk cuti beberapa hari ini. Kau sibuk terus,kan?"

" , M-malon." Kata Nesia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia tenang saat Malaysia berada di sisinya. Malaysia, adik yang paling mengerti dirinya, walau sering sekali mereka bertengkar.

Setelah Nesia selesai makan dan menaruh makanan nya, Malaysia beranjak dari kasur Nesia, niatnya ingin melanjutkan kerjaannya di laptop. Namun tangan hangat Nesia menahannya. Malaysia menengok kearahnya.

"Jangan…jangan pergi.."Pinta Nesia dengan pelan, sambil berdegup kencang saat menunggu jawaban dari Malaysia. Pipi mereka berdua kini merah padam, suasananya menjadi canggung. "Me-memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Malaysia tsundere sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Ta..takut petir...eheh" Ucap Nesia sambil tersenyum yang terlihat menyedihkan. Dan kini hilanglah harap-harap dari Malaysia.

"Tapi..Aku ingin mengerjakan pekerjaa-.."

SIIING

Kilat muncul untuk beberapa detik, lalu terdengar suara gemuruh yang lumayan besar. Membuat Nesia mengeratkan tangannya pada baju Malaysia sambil bergumam. Malaysia pun menyerah."Hhhh, baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini. Kubawa laptopku kemari."

Hati Nesia lega. Ia senang Malaysia menerimanya. Walaupun langit sedang tak bersahabat dan menakutkan sekarang, namun hatinya tetap terasa damai karena ada Malaysia. Bayangkan bila sekarang dirinya sendirian. Ketakutan dan sendirian. (Jones lol)

.

Nesia tiba-tiba terbangun dengan sendirinya setelah 3 jam tidur. Ia masih dalam posisi tidur. Ia melihat jam. Jam 6 kurang. Sekarang dirinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Sudah tak pusing lagi. Nesia pun memutuskan untuk duduk. Ia kaget, bukan main- saat Malaysia juga ikut tidur persis di sebelahnya, dengan menggenggam sebuah kain, yang kelihatannya sudah kering. Mungkin ia sedang mengkompres Nesia.

Nesia tersenyum. Ia makin menyayangi adiknya karena ini. Pikiran nakal Nesia muncul. Mumpung sedang tidur ia akan mencium kening adiknya. Tentu saja sebagai kakak ke adiknya! Wajah Nesia kini makin dekat dengan wajah tsundere Malaysia yang sedang tidur dengan polosnya.

"_Aih, kawaii-naa.."_Batin Nesia. Nesia mencium kening Malaysia sambil bergumam terimakasih. Nesia tersentak saat Malaysia tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menatap Nesia dalam-dalam. Nesia langsung salah tingkah.

"E-eeeeh, aku~"

Syuuuut

BRUK!

Malaysia menarik paksa Nesia agar tidur lagi. Posisinya pun, Malaysia kini sedang memeluk Nesia, yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"_Mal__oooon__, kau ngigau atau kenapa sih?!"_Batin Nesia heboh sendiri. Ia berusaha berontak namun pelukan Malaysia begitu kuat, sampai beberapa letak lengannya terasa sakit. Nesia ingin berteriak. Tapi nanti Malaysia pasti bangun. Eh, tapi Malaysia beneran ngigau atau pura-pura?

"…" Nesia pasrah untuk beberapa saat. Sesudah itu Malaysia tak memeluk erat Nesia lagi. Nesia menghembuskan nafas lega."_Oh ternyata dia cuman ."_Batinnya.

Dengan perlahan Nesia melepaskan lengan Malaysia yang memeluknya. Sepelan mungkin agar Malaysia tak merasakannya. Sesudah Nesia terlepas dari pelukan adiknya yang mau mengarah ke adegan rated M, ia langsung bangun dan meninggalkan kamar.

"Aah, lapar." Kata Nesia sambil menuju dapur. Ia akan memasak untuk Malaysia.

Setelah hampir setengah jam makanan siap. Nesia ingin membangunkan Malaysia untuk makan dulu. Dengan bersenandung kecil Nesia pergi menuju kamar. Tapi saat sampai di ruang tengah. Ia langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Ma-Malon, kok-kok!?Kok sudah bangun?" Tanya Nesia (atau lebih tepatnya menjerit) pada Malaysia. Seakan-akan melihat orang yang sudah mati lalu hidup lagi. Malaysia mengernyit."Apa maksudmu. Dari tadi aku sudah bangun." Ujar Malaysia tenang sambil membaca manga buatan japan milik Nesia. Nesia menelan ludah.

_J-Jangan-jangan.._

Malaysia langsung menyeringai pada Nesia. Seakan tahu apa yang akan Nesia tanyakan selanjutnya. "Aku pun sudah bangun sebelum kau bangun."

"T-ti-tidaaaaaaaaak!"Nesia langsung menutup kupingnya. Malaysia menghampiri Nesia.

"_Ja-jadi, saat Malon memelukku 'pun….dia.."_Nesia memikirkan kejadian tadi. Malaysia makin mendekat. "Kau tahu, kau adik kecil yang manis, karena perbuatanmu itu. jadi aku iseng menciu.." "Kecil? Aku lebih tinggi darimu" Potong Malaysia cepat. Ia pun memeluk Nesia

-AAAAARGH adengan ini romance banget..-

"Makasih ciumannya Ndon.."Bisik Malaysia di telinga Nesia. Nesia langsung merinding. "Tapi aku kurang puas kalau cium kening saja..."Ucap Malaysia yang wajahnya makin dekat dengan Nesia ( yang wajahnya sudah merah sekaligus biru ) dengan suara rendah yang...

Nesia sudah tak tahan lagi, ia mendorong Malaysia dengan kuat sampai Malaysia hampir jatuh.

"Malon nakal! Nggak sopan ya sama kakak kamu." Nasihat Nesia yang wajahnya masih merah. Malaysia langsung tertawa. Nesia bingung.

"Kau percaya saja omonganku. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja, habis wajahmu seperti orang bodoh. Itu saja,kok." Kata Malaysia santai namun sebenarnya menusuk hati Nesia. Malaysia langsung berlalu begitu saja ke dapur. Membiarkan Nesia sendiri. Nesia tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia sedikit merasa..kecewa? Argh! Malaysia membuat hatinya ini berdegup tak karuan.

"_Ah, memang apa yang kuharapkan?!__ Bo-bodoh...__" _Batin Nesia sadar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Malaysia POV<p>

* * *

><p>Jam 7 malam.<p>

TING TONG.

Kudengar suara bel dari luar. Aku sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan laptopku, Jadi, itu alasanku malas membukakan pintu. Toh biar tuan rumah yang membukanya.

DOK DOK DOK. BRAK. TEP TEP TEP.

"Iyaaa, sebentaar!"

sampai 1 menit Indon sudah membuka pintu. Aku menatap tajam sang tamu yang membuatku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hai Nesiaa~.." Sapa seorang lelaki di depan rumah Indon. Aku langsung menengok pada mereka berdua. Cih, si maniak koala, Australia. Ngapain dia malam-malam begini datang kesini?! Huh! Aku pun mendengus sebal.

Indon mempersilakannya masuk dengan ramah. Jujur, aku tak pernah diperlakukan seramah itu. Lagi-lagi aku cemburu pada setiap tamu yang datang. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai kakakku, Indonesia. Aku tak peduli apa aku dibilang sister complex, yang penting aku mencintai kakakku. Jadi, wajar saja bila aku cemburu.

Saat Australia datang ia tertegun untuk beberapa saat karena melihatku. Apa ia belum tahu, kalau aku, Malaysia sedang menginap di rumah kakakku selama sebulan karena ada kerjaan, sekaligus pertemuan antara adik dan kakak yang sudah lama tak bertemu? (bukan sinetron lho) Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak bertemu selama setahun saja,kok.

Indon mempersilakan Australia duduk yang membuat keadaan menjadi canggung. Apalagi keadaan menjadi tambah canggung karena aku men-death glare Australia sedari tadi. Bersyukur karena Indon tak melihatku.

"Er..Nesia, sebenarnya aku dan Netherland ingin menjengukmu kesini.." Jelas Australia pada Nesia. Diam-diam aku menguping. Si lolicon kepalatulip itu juga ingin kemari?! Bertemu Indon?! HELL NO!

"Mana Nethere?" Tanya Nesia bingung.

"Dilarang Japan." Kata Australia menghela napas."Katanya ia punya firasat buruk kalau Netherland ke rumah mu. Jelas Netherland marah. Singkatnya, mereka berkelahi, dan..dimenangkan oleh Japan." Cerita Australia singkat. Indon tertawa. Cih, apa lucunya? Sama sekali tak lucu.

"Dan katanya kau sakit, Nesia? Tapi kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Australia. Hmh! Karena siapa Indon sembuh?!

"Memang. Tadi kepalaku pusing sekali. Tapi Malo-Malaysia menolongku!" Jawab Indon penuh semangat. Tak sadar pipiku langsung merona. Australia atau si maniak koala itu hanya mendengus.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menyerahkan bunga ini untukmu." Ucap Australia sok romantis sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga melati untuk Nesia. Lagi-lagi hatiku marah lagi. Cemburu. Cepatlah kau pulang ke habitatmu maniak koala!

"Eh, T-terimakasih.."Kata Indon senang sambil menerimanya. Aku makin memberi Australia death glare plus ancaman. Aura di sekelilingku bewarna ungu yandere. Kulihat Australia menelan ludah dan buru-buru berpamitan. Aku langsung menyeringai.

Indon terlihat kebingungan. Tapi dia diam saja. Mungkin Australia dikira baru lihat setan.

.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nesia bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Setelah itu ia berjalan dan berhenti saat melihat Malaysia sedang bermain laptop. Nesia menghampiri Malaysia dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sedang apa?"Tanya Nesia sambil tersenyum. Malaysia tak mengacuhkannya. Nesia langsung cemberut. "Kau ini kenapa sih..!"

Malaysia menghela napas. Ia menatap wajah Nesia. Yang di tatap hanya merinding. Kok tatapannya 'begitu' banget?

"..!?"

Malaysia mengecup bibir Nesia pelan dan sebentar. Ia langsung beranjak dan meninggalkan Nesia yang membeku di tempat.

"Ucapan selamat malam, Indon." Ucap Malaysia tanpa menoleh sambil berjalan terus ke kamarnya. Nesia terduduk di sofanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"_Apa-apaan ini, kenapa __dia..__?!"_Nesia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia berdegup begitu kencang hatinya saat bertemu Malaysia, terlebih lagi saat ia menciumnya, ukh.. bisa-bisa Nesia stress memikirkan ini.

Nesia pergi ke kamarnya lalu tidur-tiduran di kasurnya. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, ia penasaran, ia ingin tahu. Nesia tak tahan lagi dengan pikiran ini lantas pergi ke kamar Malaysia. Sesampainya disana Nesia melihat Malaysia yang sedang minum kopi sambil membaca (kini) novel dari Indonesia.

"Ma-malooon!" Seru Nesia sambil menghampiri Malaysia."Be-beri alasan mengapa kau menciumku, kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?!"

Malaysia menoleh ke kakaknya. Muka mereka berdua langsung merah padam, Malaysia sedikit canggung mengingat hal yang tadi ia lakukan."Karena kau bawel, juga bodoh."Malaysia memalingkan wajahnya dari Nesia."_Bodoh, apa yang kukatakan!"_Batin Malaysia sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Ting!

Nesia jadi patung, untuk beberapa saat. Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ia akan menangis? Karena ucapan Malaysia yang bikin kepala panas...atau, tunggu, suasana ini!

"_MALON...DIA..." _Batin Nesia yang mengingat perkataan Japan. Dan, bingo! "_TSU-TSUNDERE..."_ Entah kenapa ia yakin sekali. Memang hubungannya dengan Japan kalau soal Animanga erat sekali.

Nesia membalikkan badan dan berkacak pinggang. "Huh, Malon jelek, Australia memang lebih baik darimu!"

JLEB!

Tepat sasaran. Dan seketika itu juga ia menjadi galau. "Hehe" Nesia tertawa kecil. Ia berbalik sambil tersenyum senang. "Bohong, kok" Nesia berjalan mendekati Malaysia dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu pelan, yeah karena posisi Malaysia duduk, sedang Nesia berdiri.

"Kau memang adik kecilku yang manis..hehe" Ucap Nesia jahil yang di sambut Malaysia dengan tsundere "C-cih...bawel kau"

"...Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Nesia setelahnya. Malaysia mendongkak tak percaya. "Sebagai cowok, tentunya" Lanjut Nesia yang kini mencubit gemas adiknya. Malaysia memalingkan wajahnya karena pasti sudah semerah..ah sudahlah.

"Apa boleh buat...aku memang tampan.." Kini muncul perempatan di dahi Nesia. Ia mencubit pipi Malaysia lagi, dengan sekencang-kencangnya tapi. "KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!" lalu memukul-mukul kepala adiknya dengan tak manusiawi. "O-oi sakit! Stop Indon!" Malaysia memegang lengan Nesia agar berhenti memukulnya. Setelah itu menariknya agar lebih dekat dan mencium bibirnya. Nesia kaget dan menjadi kaku. Walaupun dia bilang adiknya ini manis, tapi...

"Aku...mencintaimu..Indon.." Kata Malaysia setelahnya dengan senyuman lembut. Nesia makin nge-blush saja. Adiknya ini memang selalu mengagetkannya.

.

Pasangan yang greget ya...

END (?)

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi saya gak percaya diri fanfic ini layak dibaca atau tidak ._.<p>

WELL DUH! Disini Malaysia Tsundere ke Indonesia, dan yandere ke siapapun yang berani mengincar Nesia (tebak saja siapa). Melayucest is the best :'v OTP saya adalah Melayucest ( harus Fem!indo x Male!malay) saya harap negara Indonesia dan Malaysia rukun-rukun saja. sebenarnya ini fanfic sudah lama dibuat, bahkan sudah ada jaring laba-labanya waktu saya buka lagi (?). karena mubazir jadi saya edit dan upload ke FFn. Sebelumnya saya nyari-nyari ff Melayucest (yang straight) tapi belum terlalu banyak ya (nggak tertarik sama fanfic saya sendiri) jadilah saya upload ff saya ini. Dan saya seorang silent reader (saya merasa selalu membuat kesalahan kalau me review ff orang Q_Q). Jadi kalian yang baca ff saya ini tapi nggak review... saya jadi merasa punya teman :v hidup silent reader \(TTvTT)/ ah jadi panjang nih. Yah, terimakasih yang mau repot-repot baca omongan dari saya ini. Sekian.

BROFIST-eh salah -_-


End file.
